


hearts versus Hearts

by TwinklingCupcake



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Found Family, Friendship, Post-Movie, it's lonely at the top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinklingCupcake/pseuds/TwinklingCupcake
Summary: She supposes there's a deep, meaningful expression for this. She's got millions of hearts... but no hearts.





	hearts versus Hearts

She's pretty sure there's some kind of wise, insightful quote that describes her life.

Algorithm of a popular website. Millions of hearts hourly, daily, weekly, and so forth. On top of everything, beloved by millions if not billions.

But no hearts.

It's a weird oxymoron on paper. Having hearts, but never any hearts. Well, that's because the hearts are different. 

There are the hearts that come from someone liking what she suggests for them, enjoying what she's deemed cool enough and trusting her judgment. There's the love for her site and content.

And then there's the less-tangible hearts. 

It doesn't bother her. Not exactly. It's not something to moan and sigh about, but rather a simple fact of existence. 

Besides, she doesn't have time for interpersonal relationships, does she? Working BuzzzTube is busy work. And with the trends and fads constantly-changing, she has to be on the ball, taking in everything she can.

(She supposes she has her pop-ups and Maybe, who are nice enough. But they're not really friends, are they? Even Maybe is just a fellow associate. A great one, but still.

And she has Shank, but they can barely see or speak to each other... Regrettable as it is, they're in completely different worlds. No, scratch that, they're in different planes of reality.)

It doesn't bother her. 

It doesn't bother her when a trending video is two friends braiding their hair together into one huge braid.

Or when the latest prank video is a woman throwing toilet paper at her husband.

Or when the magician who uploads once a week shows a series of surprise tricks he's done for his friends and family.

It doesn't bother her, she has work to do and besides, it's always been like this. She can't feel sad for something that never happened.

It doesn't bother her...much. Or for long. Just a few tiny moments of weakness as she stealthily rewinds the braiding video again.

And then...

Those Two show up.

* * *

It's kinda funny, really. Some people gain hearts through videos and vlogs. Some people gain hearts through casual, frequent conversation.

She gains hearts through helping a wrecking man from an old-school game get popular, who then accidentally sets a virus loose on the internet and nearly gets them killed.

Still, not a bad way to gain. It makes an interesting, funny, story at least.

It's such a small addition to her life, when she thinks about it, but it's so...huge at the same time. And now she can't imagine going back to the way things were before.

Her office door opens, and Vanellope instantly glitches onto her desk. "Hey, Yesss!"

"Hel-lo, Vanellope." Yesss gives a wry but affectionate smile and casually pushes her screen aside from a fingertip. "What can I do for you?"

"C'mon, Yesss, don't joke, you know why we're here."

"Mmmm, nope, nothing comes to mind. Did you and Ralph want to do a Diet Coke and Mentos video?"

"Yeeeeeeesss..." Vanellope rolled her eyes as Ralph stood behind her, neither of them able to stop grinning. "I wasn't coded yesterday, the whole 'pretending to forget a date' thing isn't gonna work on me."

"Aw, you're too clever." Yesss's smiled widened as she stood from her chair, scooping Vanellope up as she walked around the desk to Ralph. " _Maybe!_ Watch the website! - So where're we eating today?"

"Tapper's!"

"Kid, it's Yesss's turn to pick."

"Oh, right."

"Mmmmm, I feel like Diner Dash."

"Wha-- Yesss, nobody has time to actually _eat_ over there! The waitress never stops to talk, your food gets thrown at you, and if you belch after a drink you get stared at--"

"Ralph, baby, I'm _kidding_! ...eh, let's do Tapper's, why not?"

" _Yeeeaaah_! Can we sneak into a movie streaming site later?"

"Don't see why not."

Yesss can't stop smiling. 

She already had millions of hearts.

But, hey, it's kinda like what Ralph said. 

_These_ are the hearts that matter.


End file.
